


Parting

by tastewithouttalent



Series: Interludes [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Goodbye Sex, Inline with canon, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Want to find an empty room?' Kurapika says. Interlude set at the end of episode 25.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting

Kurapika waits until Killua and Gon are out of eye- as well as earshot before he steps in closer to Leorio so his shoulder bumps against the other’s arm every time he takes a step.

“So,” he says.

“September first.” Leorio says without looking at the blond head by his shoulder.

“That’s months away.” Kurapika doesn’t sound upset or concerned, just like he’s observing a fact, but the pressure on Leorio’s arm is becoming more of a lean than an accidental touch.

“Yeah.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Study.” Leorio clears his throat. “I did want to become a doctor. Now that I’ve got the means I’m going to make it happen.” He pauses. They’re both leaning into each other now, hard enough that even the movement of their steps aren’t breaking the contact. The other passengers are watching them as they move but Leorio can’t muster up any energy to care.

“You?” he asks as they come onto the airship itself. Not that he needs to wait for the answer, when he knows already, as well as Kurapika knew what he was going to say.

The blond smiles at the corner of Leorio’s vision but it doesn’t touch his eyes. “My goals haven’t changed since I started.”

“Of course.”

They both fall silent as their steps slow to a halt. They end up standing in the middle of the corridor of the airship, leaning into each other and neither looking at the other.

“September.” Kurapika says again.

“That’s months away.” Leorio says.

There is a pause.

“Want to find an empty room?” Kurapika says.

“Yes.” Leorio says.  
Kurapika moves first, leads the way down the corridor so Leorio can follow in his wake. The blond moves like he has somewhere to be, and even when the first three rooms they check have other passengers in them he doesn’t apologize, just looks around like he’s searching for someone before retreating and continuing down the corridor.

When Kurapika opens the fourth door, Leorio is trailing far enough behind him that he can see the tension drain out of the blond’s shoulders. Kurapika looks back over his shoulder at Leorio, and even through the fringe of his hair his eyes are dark with promise before he disappears around the corner. If Leorio speeds his pace, it’s not entirely intentional.

Not that Kurapika is complaining. Leorio is barely around the edge before the blond is shoving the door shut with one hand and grabbing for his tie with the other, pulling the taller man down so he can kiss him while his free hand catches with Leorio’s and they both fumble until the lock clicks into place. Then Leorio is reaching for Kurapika’s shoulders, and Kurapika is reaching for Leorio’s coat, and they are both tumbling back in a mess of limbs and lips and want.

“That’s a long time,” Leorio says again, breathing hard against Kurapika’s mouth as he desperately tries for traction on the blond’s clothes.

“It is,” Kurapika agrees, abandoning Leorio’s coat in favor of stripping off the top layer of his clothes himself and tossing the blue fabric aside. “What will you do without me?”

“Miss you,” Leorio says, burning too hot with need to be coy, and it pays off instantly as Kurapika throws himself at the taller man, wraps his arms around Leorio’s neck and presses his mouth against Leorio’s lips so for a moment there’s nothing in all the world but him.

When the blond pulls away he is breathing nearly as hard as Leorio, and he is pushing at the other’s clothes before Leorio can form a coherent protest at the lack of contact. His jacket is already open, and it slides away quickly; the tie is less easy, but Kurapika winds it around his wrist and pulls Leorio in until the taller man is half-crouched, half-kneeling in front of him.

“Tell me more,” Kurapika says, sliding his free hand around the knot of the tie so he can work it free. Leorio reaches out to curl his fingers around the edge of Kurapika’s pants, tips his head in to breathe a shaking inhale against the blond’s neck. “You’ll miss me?”

“Of course,” Leorio says, shutting his eyes so he can avoid the distraction of their surroundings. “I’ll miss you every day you’re gone. Will you return the favor?”

“Of course I will.” Kurapika gets his tie free and slides it free of his collar to pool in a silken puddle on the floor. “You should call me. At least I can hear your voice before September.”

Leorio laughs. “Of course, if you want it.” His hands come up under the fabric of Kurapika’s shirt, brush delicate paths up over the blond’s ribcage. Kurapika jumps, shivers a startled laugh, and Leorio smiles without opening his eyes. “Whatever you want.”

“I want you,” Kurapika says. It is soft, the sound almost lost to ambient noise, but Leorio’s ear is very close to the blond’s mouth and he catches it clearly. “Will you come back?”

“I told you I would.” Leorio says, remarkably calmly, he feels, given the circumstances. Said circumstances are Kurapika getting the front of his shirt undone and skimming his hands up over the lines of his chest, and he’s never tried to be coherent through that before. “I’ll keep my promises.” He curls his fingers into a proper hold on the blond’s waist. “In the meantime…”

“Let’s make the most of it,” Kurapika says, nearly finishing Leorio’s sentence, and the taller man grins against his shoulder and half-laughs, and then they both tip sideways onto the floor. Kurapika is against Leorio’s body, curving against him like iron drawn to a magnet, and Leorio is trying to pull him closer, hands on skin and mouth on lips and sensation curling all across his body and knowing the whole time that this could be the last, even in the height of pleasurable friction on his fingers and lips and hips.

Kurapika hisses and moves his leg and then he’s straddling Leorio, bracing himself with hands splaying flat on the other man’s chest and breathing hard and shaky so when he says “Leorio” it sounds desperate, like a plea or a half-voiced wail rather than a name. Leorio’s hands come up along the curve of Kurapika’s spine and the edge of his shoulderblades, sharp from the way he’s braced over the other man, and the blond’s shirt catches around his arms and shoulders until Kurapika curves his back and slides his head and arms free of the fabric. Kurapika shoves the fabric aside and then he’s coming back in to press his hands against Leorio’s face and kiss him again, this time without the interference of shirts between them.

Leorio leans in to sit up halfway, skating his fingers along Kurapika’s waist and down his spine and over the shifting lines of his ribcage, and Kurapika groans back in his throat and rocks against Leorio’s hips, his erection grinding against the other man’s pants until Leorio fumbles for the elastic on the blond’s white pants, reaches to drag his fingertips against Kurapika’s cock. Kurapika gasps and arches his back, and the motion pulls his mouth away but Leorio follows it, leaning in to kiss what he can reach, which turns out to be collarbone and chest. He can feel Kurapika cough a laugh in the skin under his mouth and he can feel the tension pull tight under his hand at the small of the other’s back, and Kurapika’s hands are against his hair and curled around the back of his neck, so when Leorio gets one leg free and shifts his weight the blond catches himself and goes somewhat gently to the floor instead of dropping hard.

“Why are you still  _wearing_  these?” Leorio asks once Kurapika’s flat on the floor and he is pulling at the restriction of those white pants. The blond laughs breathily and lets go of Leorio for a moment so he can help slide the fabric free, arching his hips up in a way that makes Leorio’s mouth go dry, and then he sits back up to kiss warm against Leorio’s cheek and murmur, “I have  _no_  idea,” so Leorio laughs too as Kurapika pulls him back down.

It’s hard to hold still. Leorio feels like having another couple hands and mouths would be really helpful right about now; there’s an excess of places to touch and skin to kiss, and if he’s kissing Kurapika’s shoulder he can feel the blond laugh but he can’t see his eyelashes flutter, and if he’s touching the other’s hip he can feel when Kurapika shudders at a particular shift of his hand but he can’t pick up on the way his back arches involuntarily in reaction to the movement of Leorio’s thumb across sensitive skin. Kurapika’s not trying to stay still either; he keeps pushing himself up onto his elbows, pulling himself nearly upright by his hold on Leorio’s neck and waist, but then Leorio will drag his hand along the blond’s length and Kurapika drops back down with a moaned “ _Leorio_ ” and they start all over again. Leorio keeps trying to kiss Kurapika’s mouth and neck and wrist all at once, and Kurapika is laughing and panting and rocking up into his touch, and the blond’s got one leg up around Leorio’s waist so they are lopsided and half-falling, but Kurapika is gasping under his touch and Leorio can’t get himself to stop. At some point the blond actually pulls Leorio down against him, so for a few awkward strokes of his hand Leorio’s weight is mostly on top of the smaller frame, but Kurapika just makes this odd purring sound in the back of his throat and presses up against Leorio wherever he can. After a moment of fumbling the blond manages to get his leg up between Leorio’s, and after a beat of tense anticipation he gets enough traction on the floor that he can angle his thigh up against the front of Leorio’s slacks, and Leorio chokes and Kurapika laughs and any lingering pretense to calm they had left evaporates.

Neither of them can hold still, desperation and desire mingling together until their movements are almost like a sparring match with both of them fighting gravity and physics to get closer than humanly possible. Kurapika ends up half-atop Leorio in the end, and it’s only the blond’s presence of mind that lets him slide sideways and away before he comes, saving Leorio’s clothes from the mess and pulling just far enough away that Leorio can draw his face into focus before Kurapika’s expression goes blankly relaxed with the rush of pleasure in his veins.

Leorio doesn’t realize he’s smiling until Kurapika sighs and blinks and refocuses his eyes on the other’s face. He can see the blond’s gaze go soft, the way his smile rises in answer like he’s mirroring Leorio, and he leans in to kiss the tenderness in that curve. Kurapika laughs and parts his lips, slides his tongue against Leorio’s with the languid slowness of satisfaction.

“Leorio,” he says without pulling away. The syllables draw heavy and rich with pleasure, like Kurapika’s savouring the feel of the name across his tongue, and Leorio hums in appreciation even before Kurapika goes on to say, “Let me,” and reaches down to tug at the front of Leorio’s pants.

“Yeah,” Leorio says. “Of course,” because there is nothing he can imagine at the moment that sounds  _better_  than Kurapika getting him off. “Hang on.” He slides down the blond’s body to the sticky mess across his stomach and licks across the worst of it before Kurapika can protest. The other gasps and shudders under the slick contact of Leorio’s tongue on his skin, and by the time Leorio has come back up he’s giggling and shaking.

“That  _tickles_ ,” he protests, stroking his fingers against the short-cropped hair at the back of Leorio’s head, and Leorio shivers himself at the sensation.

“Ah. Sorry,” he says, and Kurapika smiles and pushes himself up to a sitting position. He offers a kiss in lieu of a response, and Leorio drops into the sensation, losing his hold on the surroundings while Kurapika’s fingers offer accidental sensation as the blond gets his slacks open. Leorio reaches back to brace himself upright with one hand, leaving the other free to slide gentle patterns through Kurapika’s hair, and the blond looks up at him and smiles that soft smile as his fingers find Leorio’s cock through the thin fabric of his boxers.

Leorio inhales too sharply so the gasp turns into a cough, and Kurapika laughs bright enough that the sparkle touches his eyes before he draws away from Leorio’s hand and brings his head down. His golden hair shifts over Leorio’s stomach for a moment, and Leorio takes a sharply expectant inhale, and then Kurapika’s fingers are pulling his slacks and boxers aside and the blond’s mouth comes down to close gentle around his cock.

Leorio’s throat tightens around a groan and his hips come up in spite of his best attempt to keep them down. Kurapika chokes and draws back, and Leorio is babbling, “Sorry sorry  _sorry_ ,” but the words are coming out all low and desperate with want, and when Kurapika looks up through the fall of his hair and smiles Leorio nearly laughs in relief. This time Kurapika wraps his fingers around the base of Leorio’s erection before he comes in, and Leorio’s a little more braced for the sensation, and when the warm wet friction slides over him he jerks and groans but doesn’t buck his hips up. He can feel Kurapika laugh too quietly for him to hear, the vibration humming all through sensitive skin, and when Kurapika reaches out to gently rest his hand against Leorio’s waist Leorio reaches out to replace his touch against the back of Kurapika’s neck.

Kurapika finds a rhythm impressively quickly, so fast that Leorio wonders briefly if he’s ever done this before before his self-preservation sternly tells him that he doesn’t want to know, that it doesn’t matter because Kurapika is  _here_  with him  _now_. When he shifts his fingers to draw along the blond’s shoulder Kurapika angles up and hums in pleasure, and Leorio groans at the sensation and Kurapika laughs again and pulls up and away, sliding his tongue along Leorio’s length before he comes back in, shifting his hand to take a little more of the other’s cock into the heat of his mouth.

Leorio can’t tell for certain what Kurapika is even  _doing_. There’s something with his hand, an increase of pressure or a tiny edge of pulling, but his tongue is sweeping out some sort of pattern and he keeps tightening his lips and sucking, and Leorio’s spine tingles in response to each movement, each sensation slightly different until they all start to blend together in a chorus of pleasure. He barely realizes when Kurapika pulls his hand away, only processes the shift when the blond slides back and then comes all the way down all at once, and then his hand closes too-tight on the other’s hair and he makes a high keening noise that sounds like pain but means pleasure.

Kurapika seems to understand, since he does it again, and when Leorio gasps, “Kurapika I I’m going --” the blond slides his hand up Leorio’s chest as his mouth comes down and he sweeps his tongue across in counterpoint to the movement of his lips, and Leorio comes into his mouth as the individual sensations come together in a flood of warm white pleasure.

Kurapika is smiling when he slides his mouth free, pulling another groan of satisfaction from Leorio as he does so, and he comes forward to kiss the other’s mouth before Leorio can put together any sort of response beyond a breathy laugh. Leorio can taste the salt of himself on Kurapika’s tongue and across the blond’s lips, and it is a moment before they break apart.

Kurapika’s gaze flutters down to Leorio’s mouth and he licks his lips like he’s thinking about coming back in, but what he says is, “Call me. Please.”

Leorio pulls at Kurapika’s shoulder to bring the warm skin of the blond’s chest in against his own and sighs into the other’s half-tangled hair. “I will. It’s only a few months.”

It’s a poor attempt at comfort, and the way Kurapika’s hold tightens around him says the blond knows it too, but they both go quiet anyway, pretending, if only for a minute, that they are certain to reunite in September.


End file.
